1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin packaging machine, and more particularly to an incorrectness detecting device for detecting the piling condition of coins such as the excessiveness or shortage of the coins in a piling cylinder in accordance with the consistency or inconsistency between the signal of a sensor, which is made coactive with a coin kind selecting dial only when a preset number of coins are piled, after they have been counted, in the piling cylinder under a correct piling condition, and the signal, which is generated through the piled coins, so that the subsequent take-up operation of the piled coins may be accomplished from the piling cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, the incorrectness detecting device of such kind has its piling cylinder formed with a diametrical hole, along which a photoelectric device is moved up and down in accordance with the kind of coins or into and out of which an inspecting lever is moved sideway. As a result, the correct piling condition can be detected to some extent in accordance with the shield of the optical path of the photoelectric device or the non-contact of the inspecting lever with the coins.